


The Balmera's Song

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Soulmark [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Sequel to Marks of the Soul.On their journey home to Earth, the team encounters another Balmera, one whose people avoided enslavement by the Galra, but have lived in fear of them. They welcome the paladins and friends to join them for a yearly celebration.





	The Balmera's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly advise reading Marks of the Soul before this, or else you'll probably be confused. This also takes place after Inked in Green, but it's not necessary to read that one first.

They found it purely by chance.

An unfamiliar Balmera was picked up by the Yellow Lion's sensors and, after a small debate, the team decided to check it out. If they were friendly, it meant they had a safe place to stay and rest for a while. If not, it wasn't too far off their path back to Earth and there were several planets nearby that could prove habitable for a night or two.

Luckily, their worries were unfounded. The Balmeran's greeted them warmly and without reservation, though naturally they were most excited to see another of their kind. Shay was swamped by them. They all wanted to hear her story – to hear how other Balmeran's were faring in the universe – and she was more than happy to tell them.

“You must join us in celebration tonight,” declared one of the elders.

Allura bowed respectfully, accepting the invitation on behalf of all of them. “We would be honored.”

Hunk found himself swept away by the festivities, thoroughly enjoying the chance to relax and eat delicious food. (Which he pointedly did not ask for the recipe of. Some things were best left unknown.) And if he kept a watchful eye on Shay the whole time, well who could blame him?

She looked beautifully at ease among them; more at home than he'd seen her in the weeks since their journey began. Hunk could help the rush of guilt he felt at taking her from her home and her family, pulling her even deeper into the war against the Galra, but every time he started to feel that way, her eyes would seek him out and she would smile so sweetly that it washed away his worries.

Hunk was on his third plate of food when she separated from the group and made her way over to him. She took his plate and set it aside, before holding out both hands for him to take.

“Would you dance with me, Hunk?” Shay asked, her voice carrying a note of nervousness.

“But there's no music,” Hunk said.

As he took a look around, he saw that the lack of music didn't seem to matter. There were already a handful of Balmeran's swaying together to a tune only they could hear, while small crystals lit up at their feet. Hunk listened closely and could almost make out what sounded like chimes.

He looked back at Shay, bewildered by what was happening, but took her hands anyway. “I, uh, I'm not really good at this sort of thing. At dancing, I mean.”

“There is no particular dance, we simply move to what we feel in our hearts,” Shay said.

_In his heart._

He was pretty good at listening to his heart. And in that moment, it was telling him to pull Shay close and _listen_. His Mark tingled as he followed what his heart was telling him and all at once, he could _hear_ it.

From Shay's delighted gasp, he guessed she could hear it too.

The chimes, ringing out around them as the crystals at their feet pulsed in time to the music – _their_ music, Hunk realized. He smiled up at her, tears of happiness forming at the corners of his eyes.

“Is this...?”

“The Resonance,” Shay confirmed, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hunk spun her around in delight as the tingly feeling warmed pleasantly, almost as if his Mark was responding to the Resonance as well. He thought of the bold golden lines on his back – how they matched up with the stripes decorating Shay's clothing – and wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

“You're my Soulmate,” Hunk said in soft awe, slowing them down to a gentle sway. The chimes quieted, but didn't stop.

Shay beamed, tears of her own beginning to gather. “I am,” she said breathlessly, bowing down to press their forehead against his. “And you're my One.”

Her One.

He liked the sound of that.

“I love you, Shay.”

 


End file.
